


The New Kid

by dainochild



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainochild/pseuds/dainochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>White thinks the new kid, N, is kind of like an intriguing mystery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Kid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a tumblr anon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=a+tumblr+anon).



> Prompt was pretty much exactly what you'd expect x:

The mysterious student who transferred in the middle of semester had an air of being either a spoilt rich kid or completely and utterly tragic, which was aided by his name being N. White’s favourite genre had always been Crime/Mystery and she often wondered if it was a crime how easily N could be lead away from school and on dates. N said it was White who was being lead astray, and they argued about it, and it always ended in kissing.


End file.
